Vehicles commonly use 12 volt (V) batteries as a power supply. The battery supplies power to various electronic control units (ECUs) installed in the vehicle.
The ECU is a computer-based device to control states of engine, automatic transmission, etc., of the vehicle, and the control plane of the ECU keeps expanding. With increased ECU and electronic parts for vehicle, the common 12V batteries have capacity limitations.
Insufficient battery capacity leads to problems of a shorter life and frequent discharging of the battery, decrease in fuel efficiency for charging an alternator of the vehicle, etc.
To address the problems, there is a road map planned to replace the 12V battery by a 48V battery in the vehicle, and accordingly, electronic parts for the vehicle are also changing to accept the voltage 48V.
Among electronic multimedia parts for vehicle, an amplifier (AMP) in particular, typically consumes the majority of current of the battery and is requested to accept the 48V battery voltage.